Geeks on Boxing Day
by Little Octopus
Summary: Because Arthur was so wonderfully spoiled, he decided to return the favor with a trip downtown.


**Happy Boxing Day!**

*** okay so, I'm american, I'll be basing this off the request I received, so if I'm not completely right, IM SORRY ***

"Alfred, wake up." Arthur poked Alfred's face.

"N'" Alfred grunted and rolled away from Arthur.

"Get up." Arthur said, laying on Alfred.

"Whhyyy." Alfred scrunched up his nose.

Arthur smiled. Alfred looked so cute when he did that. "It's Boxing Day."

"Wha-" Alfred rubbed his face.

"You know, we go shopping." Arthur stuck his bottom lip out. "And we give one last gift."

Alfred halted his hand right over his eyes. He had completely forgotten that Boxing Day existed. And that they were supposed to give presents. Slowly, he dropped his hand. "Oh, right. Let me get dressed."

"Please, no more Christmas sweaters." Arthur said, getting off Alfred.

"How come?" Alfred did a mock pout as he stood and shuffled to the dresser. He noticed Arthur was already dressed in black skinny jeans, a pastel blue turtle neck and converse. His now-blue stripe of hair was vivid against the pale cyan of his top.

"Because they are utterly ridiculous and hideous. Especially _after_ Christmas."

"Fine!" Alfred sighed and pulled on a plain black t-shirt before throwing a red flannel open-buttoned shirt over it. "How's this?" he asked, yanking on a pair of jeans.

Arthur smiled in approval. "Very nice."

He perched himself on the bed and bent at the waist to scoop up Flynn as he sauntered into the room. Rapunzel was close behind him, her furry collar bouncing lightly as she trotted with too-big paws.

"No time for cat cuddling!" Alfred snapped in an awful British accent.

Arthur scoffed. "If that's supposed to be me, you fail."

He set Flynn down next to the kitten nonetheless and stood.

"Be nice, Rapunzel!" Alfred laughed and grabbed Arthur's hand as the kitten jumped on Flynn's back to lick and bite at his ears.

"That poor cat." Arthur giggled as Alfred locked their front door.

"He'll get used to her." Alfred stated. He picked up Arthur's hand stuffed it in his coat pocket along with his own.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's antics but allowed him to hold him close.

"Where are we going to first?" Alfred asked, opening the door of the car for Arthur.

Arthur slid gracefully into the car. "Let's just go downtown. I'm sure we'll find a shop or two." Arthur said, rubbing his hands.

"Alright." Alfred closed Arthur's door and jogged to the driver's side. Once the car was on, Alfred blasted the heat.

Arthur smiled gratefully.

Halfway down the boulevard, Alfred was already bored. He was holding at least seven bags of clothes and about three more of cat stuff. He had sworn up and down that the cats did not need that much stuff, but Arthur had bought it anyway.

They left the most recent store and moved down the street, Arthur chatting about absolutely nothing. Alfred tuned out what Arthur was saying and where they were going until Arthur quite surprised him.

The brit turned into GameStop. Alfred blinked and followed. "You do know this store doesn't sell clothes?" Alfred said, eyeing the games and consoles.

"Yes. Let me see those." Arthur took Alfred's armful of bags before handing the American two hundred dollars. "Happy Boxing Day, Al." he said.

Alfred blinked like an owl. "What?"

"Well, we give presents today, and since you spoiled me at Christmas, I thought..." Arthur trailed off, looking at his shoes.

"You're the best!" Alfred kissed Arthur right on the mouth before moving into the store and picking up games and checking the other gadgets out.

Arthur smiled and leaned against the door as he watched Alfred shop. The American would occasionally throw a look at Arthur and grin widely.

Too busy watching Alfred, Arthur didn't notice a man sliding closer to him than what was comfortable.

Suddenly, Alfred was at his side with a stormy expression. Though his arms were full, he still managed to look threatening.

Arthur blinked and found that a man had been leaning in towards him, a hand inching toward his hip. Arthur took a few steps toward Alfred, slightly behind him.

"Can I help you?" Alfred asked, sliding his stuff into one arm and placing his now free hand on Arthur's waist.

The man cocked an eyebrow. "You do know it is a sin to be the way you are?"

Arthur felt his blood spike. How dare this man preach to them, especially after attempting to grope him.

Alfred snorted and rolled his eyes. "That's weird, since I saw you drooling over my man here." Arthur glanced at Alfred. The American could always tell what he was thinking.

The man narrowed his eyes. "You two ruin the world God has created with your-!"

"Excuse you." Arthur cleared his throat and moved around Alfred. "Hold my things." he said, giving Alfred the armful of bags. Arthur then planted his hands on his hips. "How dare you say we ruin things when we were just shopping and you decided to go creepy pervert preacher guy on us? So, if you would like," Arthur took his phone out and dialed a number. "I can call my Russian friend who just happens to have a lot of... Let's say 'friends', or you can pay for my _husband's_ things and we can settle this here and now with no blood or dark alleys." Arthur smiled sweetly as his thumb hovered over the call button. "Well?"

The man glared, but his fear was obvious in his eyes. He quickly took out a few bills and shoved them at Arthur before opening the door. "Sinners burn forever in hell." he stated.

Arthur smirked. "Been there, done that."

With clear confusion on his face, the man left.

Arthur hung up his phone and took his bags back from Alfred. "Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yeah. Hey, were you gonna call Ivan?" Alfred asked as they moved to the check out line.

"Yes. I was. He owes me." Arthur smiled and bumped his hip against Alfred's.

They stood in silence until Alfred spoke again. "You called me your husband."

Arthur's cheeks flooded pink. "Well, we do live together and share the bills and-" Arthur was cut off by Alfred's kiss.

"I love you." Alfred whispered.

Arthur grinned against Alfred's mouth. "I love you, too."

**Author's note: I hope that wasn't too awful... Anyway, happy Boxing Day!**


End file.
